A broken soul
by ilovegeroro
Summary: Maka Albarn is a highschool delinquent with a morbid secret, and Soul Evans is a mysterious "bad boy" who managed to stumble his way into her life. Will Soul be able to accept her despite what she's been through, or will he ditch her after discovering her less than pleasant past?
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE READ BEFORE BEGINNING STORY. **_**Before we start this story I wanted to say that Maka will be pretty OOC for the first few chapters, but don't worry, she'll get more and more in character as the story ****progresses. Hope you enjoy :3**_**  
**_

* * *

Is it true what they say about your life flashing before your eyes before death? Well, this kid was about to find out.

He was no one special, just an average run of the mill kid, not very popular, decent grades, hardly ever got in trouble. He did nothing wrong in life, yet here he was, back pressed against the cold brick wall behind him as he stared into the deep jade eyes of the schools most feared delinquent.

Maka Albarn.

"I-If you're looking for money, then take it, j-just please don't kill me! I have a girlfriend, a-and a little sister!" He exclaimed, tears bubbling up in the corners of his eyes. The girl in front of him scoffed, rolling her eyes as she pressed him harder into the wall. "I'm not going to kill you, moron. But I _will _be taking any money you have on you." She said, holding out her free hand. His hands immediately flew to his pockets, pulling out his wallet and any spare change he had.

She took the money with a small smirk of victory, opening the wallet before freezing when a voice sounded from behind them. "Maka." A look of annoyance flashed across her face before shifting back to her usual frown, spinning around to face the voice that had called out to her. "What do you want, Kid?" She asked, her fist still gripping the boys shirt.

"Please put the boy down, and give him back his money." The black and white haired male said, leaning against the wall slightly as he gave the girl an exasperated look. Said girl pouted slightly, gripping the money tighter in her hand. "Why should I?" She challenged. "Because it doesn't belong to you, I'm sure this young man worked hard for it." He said, motioning to the boy, who had a small sliver of hope shining in his sky blue eyes. Maybe he wasn't going to die today?

Kid stared her down, arms crossed over his chest firmly. Maka pursed her lips slightly before letting out a sigh, shoving the money into the boys limp hand and pushing him away from her. "Tell anyone about this, and I'll rip your eyes out." She threatened. The boy gave a stiff nod before bolting away, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Pathetic." Maka mumbled before turning back to the monotone boy. "I'm going to have to work overtime now because of you." She said, wrinkling her nose at the thought. Kid rolled his eyes at his childhood friend, pushing himself off of the wall towards her. "I'm sure you can bear through it, you could try looking for better paying jobs instead of stealing lunch money from your classmates you know." He said. smirking slightly. "What do you think I've been doing all this week? There are no good positions open." She grumbled, picking up her backpack off of the ground and slinging it over her shoulder. Kid chuckled at her pouting, taking her hand and pulling her out of the shadowy corner she had been in.

"Don't worry, I'm sure something will come up eventually. For now, how about you eat at my house to make up for your lost expenses?" He suggested, smiling softly at her. "...fine, but only because you offered." She said, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout once again. "You look cute when you do that." He commented playfully, causing the girl beside him to blush brilliantly. "Call me that again and I'll hide one of your shoes." She snapped. In a second he was at her feet, fists clutching the material of her shirt as he looked up at her with fearful, pleading eyes. "Please not again, the last time you did that I couldn't come to school because none of my other shoes were symmetrical enough!" He sobbed. Maka rolled her eyes at her best (and only) friends antics, pulling him back up by his arms as she pulled him along the pavement. "Relax, relax, I won't." She said, walking quickly in the direction of Kid's house. The sooner they got to his house, the sooner she could eat his delicious cooking, albeit it took forever, considering it had to be perfectly symmetrical.

As they walked up the steps to Kid's porch, Maka noticed his fathers car parked in the driveway. "Looks like fathers home early.." Kid mumbled to himself as he opened the door. Maka slipped off her shoes before stepping inside, placing them down on the tray next to the door. "Kid? Is that you?" A figure stepped out from the kitchen. "Yes father, it's good to see you." Kid replied, nodding to his father as he stepped out of his office. "Ah, it's good to see you son, you too Maka." He said, coming up and patting them both on the head.

"It's good to see you too, sir." Maka replied, fixing her hair from where Kid's dad had ruffled it. "All the years I've known you yet you're still so formal." He said in a disapproving tone. Maka smiled sheepishly at him with a shrug of her shoulders. "I suppose Kid has rubbed off on me a bit too much..." She said. "Ah, he does act like that quite a bit, doesn't he? We really need to fix that now, don't we Maka?" He said, rubbing Kid's head again. Maka let out a small laugh as Kid's face turned red. "Well, we'll be in the kitchen if you need us then." He said, taking her hand and speed walking out of the room.

"He's certainly an odd one, isn't he?" Maka mused, leaning against the counter as Kid fixed his hair. "I suppose so, I still can't figure out that mask fetish of his." He said. "Although as long as the mask is symmetrical I don't particularly mind." Maka chuckled at his words. You see, for as long as either of them could remember, Kid's father, for whatever reason, wore a mask of a cartoon skull all the time around the house. He didn't wear it to work, but every time he was in the house, the mask was seemingly glued to his face. Maka had only seen him without it a handful of times, and even then it was only a glance.

She remembered one time when they were younger, around five or six years old, when they had decided to sneak into the bathroom while he was showering to see if they could get the mask when he wasn't wearing it.

_'T__hey opened the door ever so slowly, tiptoeing across the cold tiled floor towards the counter where the mask was resting. They always wondered why the tall man had always worn it. Did it give him superpowers? Or night vision? Was the mask what caused him to talk in such a funny voice? Or maybe he just liked wearing it? Either way, they were determined__ to find out what was so great about the silly little thing._

_Maka looked over to the curtain blocking their view of the man currently showering behind it. She looked back at Kid, who was standing directly in front of the mask. This was it, they were finally going to discover just what had caught the adults fancy about a simple piece of plastic. Kid's hand reached out slowly, just about to touch the cool surface when-_

_"What do you kid's think you're doing?" Both children jumped out of their skin, whipping around to see Kami Albarn standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips as she stared them down with a small frown on her face. "Heh...hi Mama." Maka said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Maka, you know better than then to take things that don't belong to you. Now come out of here, you're invading Kid's fathers privacy." She said, waving them out of the bathroom. "Thank you, Kami." Kid's dad's voice rang out from behind the shower curtain. "No problem." Kami chuckled, taking both children's hands and walking them into the kitchen, giving them a light scolding before they both apologized for their actions. She smiled softly at them, giving them both a peck on the cheek (Kid getting one on both cheeks for symmetry of course) before ushering them outside to play.'  
_

Maka hummed in amusement at the memory before a solemn look spread across her face. '_Mama..._' Multiple memories of her mother flashed through her mind, her chest tightening more and more as each one passed. She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand dropping on her shoulder. She looked to her right, seeing Kid looking at her with a slight look of concern etched onto his face. "Maka, are you okay?" He asked. Maka gave him a small smile, although she doubted it was very convincing. "I'm fine, just thinking about how I'm gonna pay my tuition this semester." She said, which was kind of true. She had been thinking about it earlier that day. She did have enough money in her possession to pay it, but it would drastically lower her food resources.

"You could always let father pay it for you, he's offered multiple times." He said, leaning against the counter next to her. "No way, you guys have done so much for me already, I couldn't let him do something like that." Maka said. Kid sighed, shaking his head slowly. "You won't accept money when it's offered to you, but you can steal it from other student's without a problem." He said.

"Shut up, it's not like they earned it or anything, they probably got it from their parents or something." She sneered, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. "Quite a twisted logic, I must say." Kid commented with a smile. "Your food's burning." She said. The smile immediately dropped from his face as he whipped around, his gaze landing on the now smoking pan sitting on the stove.

"NOOOO, MY PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL PANCAKES!"

* * *

**Chapter one: Complete. What do you guys think? Continue? Not continue? Please let me know, I'd love to hear what you guys think ^w^ I'm kinda hoping you guys like it, I have a few ideas on how to continue it, but if no one likes it them I won't bother. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and (depending on if you like it or not) I'll see you soon. BROFIST!- Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**WAZZUP BITCHES (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Since I've gotten some pretty positive feedback about this story, I've decided to continue it. Hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (I forgot this in the last chapter ^u^')**

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm just not that into you..." He said, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. Tears bubbled up in the girls eyes as she clenched her fists. "B-but I can change! Really, I can! J-just tell me what you like, and I can be that!" She squeaked, her red hair bouncing slightly as she moved her head closer to his.

"No, I could never ask you to do something like that for me. I'm not worth it. Really, it's not you, it's me." He said, taking her chin in his hand and giving her a dazzling smile. She stood still for a moment, mesmerized by his shining red eyes and show stopping smile before shaking her head and running off, her sniffles echoing through the hallway.

Soul sighed, running his hand over his face before shoving it into his pocket. Being cool is not without it's hardships, he supposed.

"_It's not you, it's me._" A voice mocked behind him. "Shut it, Black*star." He said exasperatedly. "Oh come on bro, that had to be the corniest thing I've ever heard! If it were me right there, I'd just turn 'em down without all that chick flick bullshit. A god like me is too awesome for a peasant like her!" He exclaimed, pointing his thumb to his chest. "Whatever man." Soul said, shoving his over as he walked past him.

Black*star laughed loudly before following him. "But seriously, why don't you ever say yes to any of 'em? It's not like you need to set low standards or somthin' with all these chicks throwing themselves at you." He said, slapping a hand on his shoulder. Soul winced slightly at the contact, glaring at his friend and brushing his arm away. "Cause, what's the point in taking them out if I don't even like them?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"To get laid." Black*star said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And then what? Dump 'em? That's not what cool guys do." Soul said, flashing him a toothy smirk.

Black*star laughed once again, flinging his arm back to it's previous perch on his shoulder. "Yeah, because you're _so _cool mister virgin." He said grinning widely. "As if you're one to talk, name _one _time you've ever been laid." Soul challenged. "Oh please, I've banged more girls than I can count!" Black*star exclaimed just before pushing open the door to their fifth period science class.

"Pff, only in your dreams. And I've got a feeling that there's only one girl you have wet dreams about." Soul said, nodding his head over to their good (and busty) friend Tsubaki. She was a kind and tall girl with long black hair always tied up in a high ponytail. Soul knew that his friend had the hots for the raven haired beauty for quite a while, but never worked up the courage to ask her out.

"What?! Tsubaki? Haha, as _if _I liked her like _that!_" Black*star said, chuckling nervously. "Uhuh, and I'm the queen of England." Soul said rolling his eyes. "Well you do look like her." Black*star said. Soul punched his arm and shoved him into his seat before sitting down next to him, plopping his bag down at his feet. Just as he set the bag down, their science teacher, professor Stein, came rolling in on his office chair. One of the wheels got caught on the desk's corner as he went tumbling down.

"Alright class, today we'll be doing an assignment in groups of two." He said from the floor, not even bothering to get up. Sounds of excited whispering resounded throughout the classroom. "-And I will be choosing who is partnered with who." The excitement in the room was quickly replaced with groans of annoyance and protest. Stein payed no mind to it as he pulled a piece of paper from his lab coat.

"The pairs will be Ox Ford and Kilik Rung, Harvar D. Eclair and Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, Kim Diehl and Hiro Shimono, Tsugumi Harudori and Meme Tatane..." Black*star tapped Soul's shoulder as the teacher continued to list off the pairs, nodding his head in the direction of the seat behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing a girl with blonde hair wearing a tight tube top staring at him lustfully. She smirked, licking her lips and waving her finders at him.

He looked back at Black*star, who was wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "_No._" He hissed with a glare. Black*star rolled his eyes, muttering a quick, 'wuss' before looking down at his paper, which had nothing written on it other than his signature.

"...Black*star and Patty Thompson, Soul Eater and Maka Albarn, Kid Death and Elizabeth Thompson, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Anya Hepburn." Stein finished, folding up the paper and putting it in his pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarets, explaining the project before telling them that they could do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't tell the principle about him smoking in class.

"Maka who?" Soul said, looking over at Black*star, who gave him an incredulous look. "Wait, are you for real? You don't know who Maka Albarn is?" Soul only shook his head, wondering about the significance of the name. "Dude, she's like, the scariest girl in the whole school! She takes money from the poor saps who walk by her and pumble them if they don't give her anything! Of course, she doesn't scare me. I could take her on any day!" He said, puffing out his chest.

"Scariest girl in school, huh?" Soul mumbled to himself. Suddenly, he felt eyes on him. He looked behind him to see a pair of striking green eyes burning into him. It was a girl, her sand blonde hair tied up in twin pigtails. She looked rather petite, her shorter stature making her look rather cute in his eyes. 'That can't be her...' Soul thought to himself. The girl finally broke eye contact, whispering something to the boy sitting next to her.

He turned back to Black*star. "Her?" He asked, pointing his thumb behind him. Black*star leaned over, looking to where he was pointing. "Yup, that's the girl." He said. "You're joking." Soul said. "Nope." Black*star responded. "_Her?_ How can she be the scariest girl in the whole school? She looks like she weighs like eighty pounds." Soul said, surprise clearly evident in his voice. "Dunno. I've never talked to her, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't wanna embarrass her when I beat her." Black*star said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What a saint." Soul mumbled sarcastically, resting his chin in his hand. "Kid Death. My partner is someone named Death." Liz said distressed from the seat in front of them. "I'm sure he's not as bad as he sounds." Tsubaki said, trying to reassure the girl. "Yeah, at least you're not Soul, he got a murderer!" Patty exclaimed from next to her sister. "Patty! I'm sure she's never killed anyone before.." Tsubaki said, a hint of uneasiness in her voice. Soul glanced at Maka again, seeing her looking at the three girls with an unamused, almost offended expression on her face.

"Let's go talk to her." Soul said. Liz whipped around to face him. "Are you mental?! Haven't you heard the rumors about her? I heard that she went to prison once for assault and theft!" She whispered harshly. "That's probably all they are, rumors. Let's just go, I think the guy sitting next to her is Kid." He said, getting up from his seat.

"Great, his name is Death and he's friends with Maka Albarn, what else could go wrong?" Liz said to herself.

* * *

"Soul Eater and Maka Albarn, Kid Death and Elizabeth Thompson, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Anya Hepburn." Stein finished. Maka looked over at Kid, confusion melting onto her face. "The hell kind of name is Soul Eater?" She mumbled, scoffing at the ridiculous name. Kid gave her a look. "What?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "You mean you don't know? He's one of the most popular males in the entire school. He's the guy that every girl in the school has asked out, but he's never said yes to any of them." Kid explained.

"How do you know that, exactly?" Maka asked. "I make it a habit to try to remember most of the student's I come into contact with. But even if I didn't, every person who attends school here knows that name." He said. "Apparently not everyone." Maka said, smirking slightly. "So, which one is he?" She asked, looking out at the sea of students from their perch at the back row of the classroom. Kid looked with her for a minute before pointing. "That's him." He said. She looked in the direction he was pointing, only to see a puff of startling white next to an equally shocking puff of blue.

She recognized the blue haired male as Black*star, the class clown who could never stop blabbing about how great he was. 'Oh, that's just _perfect_.' Maka thought to herself, rolling her eyes. 'He's friends with that idiot. Great. Just _great_.' The white puff turned towards her, and she was shocked when she found herself staring into breathtaking pools of crimson. She held the boys gaze, not wavering in the slightest, transfixed by the beautiful shade of red.

She finally managed to tear her gaze away to speak to her friend. "_Him?_" She asked. Kid simply nodded. "He's that idiot's friend, isn't he?" Maka asked, nodding her head toward Black*star, who was currently talking to her partner. "That would be correct." Kid said. "This outta be fun." She said sarcastically.

"At least you're not Soul, he got a murderer!" She heard someone say from a few rows ahead of them. She saw one of the Thompson sisters, Patty, her name was. She was clutching onto her sister's arm, laughing. "Patty!" A girl with long black hair sitting next to Liz said. "I'm sure she's never killed anyone.." The girl said, though Maka could hear the bit of doubt in her voice.

She glared at them, sure she didn't have the best reputation, but did they really think she could do something so horrid?

The thought made her stomach churn.

Kid's hand on her shoulder made her look away from the source of her displeasure. "Please don't listen to them Maka, I know that you'd never do something like that." He said to her, giving her a small smile. "...Thanks, Kid." She said, giving him a smile of her own. She looked back to Soul's seat, only to see him and another girl, Liz, walking towards them. Though Liz looked as if she was going to be sick.

"Hey, Maka!" Soul said, waving his hand. "...Hi." She said, looking him up and down quickly. From what she could tell, he came from a wealthy family. His cloths weren't exactly cheep, but they weren't terribly expensive either. Family issues? He probably didn't want to spend all the money his parents sent him. 'Damn rich people...' Maka briefly thought to herself. The thing that stuck out the most to her however, was the way he held himself. It spoke of elegance and poise, something that he was clearly trying to hide.

Or forget.

"Maka?" Soul's voice snapped her from her musings. "Sorry, what were you saying?" She said, looking back to his face. "I said, when did you wanna start working on this project?" He repeated. "Oh, we can do it at my house after school if you want." She offered before she could stop herself.

"Sure, sounds cool." He said with a grin. "U-uh, a-are you Kid D-Death?" Liz said, peeking her head out from behind Soul. "A-ah, yes, I am." He said, straightening out is shirt unconsciously. She stepped out from behind Soul, eying him warily. "I, uh, guess were partners for this project, huh?" She said, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. "Yes." He said, clearing his throat awkwardly. Maka looked at him from the corner of her eye, he didn't usually act like this...

"So did you, want to work on it in the library later?" She asked. "Sure." He answered, giving her a charming smile. Liz blushed at the sight. "Great! I'll see you later, then!" She said. She glanced over at Maka, who was giving her a glare, still angry about what they said about her. Liz smiled shakily at her before running back to her sister.

"Right... anyway, I'll see you after school?" Soul said, looking back to Maka. "Yeah, see you later." She said. He smiled at her, showing off his sharp teeth before walking back to his group.

* * *

"So, what was that about?" Kid asked Maka on their way to their next class. "What do you mean?" She asked, looking at him. "Inviting Soul over to your house. You don't invite anyone to your house." He said. "That's because I don't have any friends other than you." She chuckled. He smiled slightly before his serious expression came back. "But really Maka, be careful around him. I don't want anything happening to you." Kid said, his words laced with concern. "I'll be fine, you think I'd let him hurt me? Ha, I'd break his hand before he had a chance to lay it on me." Maka said, smiling at him as she raised her fists. Kid rolled his eyes, chuckling at his friend.

"What about you? Stuck with the Thompson twin." She said, wrinkling her nose at the name. Kid's cheeks flushed at the mention of the symmetrical girl. "...No." Maka said from beside him. "No? No what?" Kid asked, bewildered at her declaration. "_Her?_ Really? Out of all the people you could've fallen for, it had to be-" "What!? W-who ever said that I'd fallen for her?!" Kid stuttered, his face turning scarlet.

"Oh come _on _Kid, you really think I can't tell when my best friend has a crush?" Maka said. "I-I don't have a crush!" He exclaimed, trying to tame the blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, totally believe you." She said with a roll of her eyes. He tugged on one of her pigtails harshly, causing the girl to yelp. "Ow! Jerk." She pouted. He merely pursed his lips and continued walking, ignoring the strange looks from his classmates at his flaming cheeks.

* * *

**Guess who's a terrible person? Here I'll give you a hint; it's me. I'm sorry for not updating, life's been pretty shitty lately and I haven't been doing too hot. I was trying to decide weather or not to make Soul a total ass hat before eventually deciding not to. I feel like there will be more character development this way. And before you ask, no, I did not make up the characters last names, those are their official full names. Hope you enjoyed, feedback is greatly appreciated, and if you want me to respond to your comments _please sign in first!_ I won't be able to respond otherwise! See you guys soon ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ BROFIST!- Sarah**


End file.
